sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of video games set in New York City
This article lists computer and video games in which a major part of the action takes place in New York City or a fictional city closely based on it. List of games which feature New York City List of games which feature a fictional city closely based on New York City *''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' (Xbox 360) is set in Gracemeria, based on New York City. *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (Windows, PS4, Xbox One) is set in Gotham City, which is roughly based on New York City: for example, it includes the Lady of Gotham which resembles the Statue of Liberty *''Crazy Taxi 2'' (Dreamcast) contains two cities, "Around Apple" and "Small Apple", which are both somewhat based on New York City. The latter is also included in Crazy Taxi 3: High Roller. *''EarthBound'' (SNES) has a city called Fourside, which is also referred as the Big Banana; a parody of New York's nickname, the Big Apple. *''Final Fight'' (arcade) is set in a fictional city called Metro City, which features areas based on New York City. *''Futurama'' (PS2), Xbox), which is set in "New New York" *Various games in the Grand Theft Auto series set in Liberty City, a New York City look-alike **''Grand Theft Auto'' (PC, PS, GBC) **''Grand Theft Auto III'' (Windows, PS2, Xbox) **''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' (GBA) **''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox), featured one mission in Liberty City **''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' (PlayStation 2, PSP) **''Grand Theft Auto IV'' (Windows, PS3, Xbox 360) **''GTA IV: The Lost and Damned'' (Windows, Xbox 360, PS3) **''GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' (Windows, Xbox 360, PS3) **''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' (Nintendo DS, PSP) *''inFamous'' (PS3) is set in Empire City, based on New York City. *''Kingpin: Life of Crime'' (Windows, Linux) is set in Radio City, a city that resembles New York City in the art-deco era *''Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven'' (Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox), set in Lost Heaven, a representation of New York City and Chicago in the 1930s *''Mafia II'' (Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360), set in Empire Bay, a representation of New York City in the late 1940s *''Mother 3'' (GBA) features a city known as New Pork City. This city is also featured as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *[[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]] and its sequels (DS) are set in the Unova region, modeled after New York City. *The Sonic the Hedgehog series features many cities based on New York City. *''Streets of Rage'' is set in an unnamed city based on New York City; many prominent New York City landmarks, such as the World Trade Center are visible throughout the game and on the European Mega Drive cover of Streets of Rage 3 *''Super Mario Odyssey'' (Nintendo Switch) features New Donk City that is based on New York, with a building resembling the Flatiron Building and a building resembling the Empire State Building as the city hall (called New Donk City Hall Plaza), and in the background a building resembling the Chrysler Building and a bridge resembling the Brooklyn Bridge. Like Fourside, it is called the Big Banana. See also *Culture of New York City *Media in New York City Other city video game lists *List of fiction set in Chicago *List of video games set in London Video games Video games New York City Category:Video games set in New York City